


The Old One (who happens to find Stiles interesting)

by ExcaliburStuckInMyStoneHeart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Hurt Stiles, Mentioned Kate Argent, Nemeton, POV Stiles, Scared Stiles, canon pairings - Freeform, i like trees, im trying something, kind of crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:45:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExcaliburStuckInMyStoneHeart/pseuds/ExcaliburStuckInMyStoneHeart
Summary: Life was weird in Beacon Hills CA. There was always this weird feeling you got when you entered the town. It's like your natural instincts knew something was wrong and it was trying to warn you. Well, they were right. This town has been through hell in the past 3 years. With the recent increase in animal attacks and death in general. If you're wondering what started all this death. Many would say the Hale fire 9 years ago. Or some would say that family that keeps appearing through the years. But no. They’d all be wrong. It may be true that those events led to terrible things but it’s not how this started. No one remembers this story. It would be hard to, seeing as it happened such a long time ago. But I’ve come to tell you, human.OrThe one where Stiles meet a very old spirit, while everyone else worries a lot.





	1. Don't Trust A Tree

**Author's Note:**

> So I was originally going to write a really sad fic, but at the last minute, I changed my mind and this wonderful thing happened. So enjoy!!
> 
> Just FYI the character that I'm basing the spirit off of is a character I made in another story. It's not on here cause it is my own story and not a fan fiction if you wanna read it cause you like the character just let me know I sent you the link.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles really gots to stop doing stupid things.

Life was weird in Beacon Hills CA. There was always this weird feeling you got when you entered the town. It's like your natural instincts knew something was wrong and it was trying to warn you. Well, they were right. This town has been through hell in the past 3 years. With the recent increase in animal attacks and death in general. If you're wondering what started all this death. Many would say the Hale fire 9 years ago. Or some would say that family that keeps appearing through the years. But no. They’d all be wrong. It may be true that those events led to terrible things but it’s not how this started. No one remembers this story. It would be hard to, seeing as it happened such a long time ago. But I’ve come to tell you, human. 

~2 Days previously Stiles POV:  


Stiles woke up harshly. Recently he’s been getting these nightmares. He remembers what Deaton told them when they went to go save their parents from the Darach. That there would be darkness left behind.But he doesn’t regret it. If saving his dad meant he gets a few nightmares then it was worth it. He took a long deep breath. And looked at his alarm clock. It read 4:55 am. Well, that's just great. He had at least 3 hours before he had to leave for school. He sighed and got up. He walked into the bathroom figuring he should just get ready now so he wouldn’t have to rush later. After ten minutes he came out looking a bit better.He wanted to go drive for a bit before school so he quickly made his dad a healthy lunch and left a note saying he was going to school. He got into his jeep and started down the road. He had no destination in mind. He just drove. And suddenly he stopped. He looked around and he was in front of the burnt out remains of the Hale house. He got out wondering why he even drove here. He looked around and didn’t see Derek or Peter lurking. Well, they’d probably be at the loft now it was still early. And he didn’t blame them for not coming here often anymore. The place gives him the creeps. So he looked at his phone and he still had about two hours. So he decided to go for a walk. He walked for awhile not really paying much attention. He was letting his mind run free. It felt nice. As he was walking however he tripped. And fell hard on a piece of wood. Who left a freaking piece of wood in the middle of nowhere? He asks himself. But as he looked down at said piece of wood he quickly jumped off it and backed up. Holy shit how’d he get all the way out here? He was currently standing 5 feet from the Nemeton. He was kinda freaked out how he got back here. He walked closer and slowly stuck his hand out as if it was a wild animal. It was probably more dangerous than one. Though when he touched it, it was warm. Huh. That was weird. Why would a tree be warm? After a while realizing it was not going to hurt him at this moment, he got closer to look at it. He walked around the tree and studied it carefully. After a while, he heard this weird hum. He checked his surroundings looking for a threat. But there was no one. The sound got increasingly louder. He eventually realized it was coming from the tree. At that thought, he backed away quickly. Waiting. But nothing happened. He wondered if he imagined that so he walked back to the tree and sat on it. Afterwards he realizes how stupid that was but well it was too late. The hum started again, but this time it sounded more as if someone was trying to speak. He put his ear to the trunk and listened. It was a song. Not one that he recognized but a nice melody. It was weird he started to feel tired. Even though he only woken up a few hours prior. He knew this wasn’t natural but by then it was too late. He fell into a slumber.


	2. Panic of the Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott noticed Stiles was missing and all hell breaks loose. Where did their favorite human go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So look I wrote a second chapter I was in a writing mood.

~8:00 am Scott McCall POV:  


I was waiting in front of my house wondering where Stiles was. He said yesterday he was gonna drive him cause his motorbike broke a few days prior. He called Stiles 3 times already. He decides not to wait anymore so he went and grabbed his bicycle that he hasn’t ridden in quite some time. And decided to complain to Stiles at school. With his werewolf strength, he rushed and made it. He looked around the parking lot and didn’t see Stiles Jeep. He got worried and called Derek. They’d been discussing stuff recently so maybe he knew. Derek picked up after two rings. “Scott what do you want,” Derek said as if he just woke up. “Is Stiles there?” Scott hoping he was, as weird as that sounded. “Why would Stiles be here at 8 in the morning, Scott.” Derek was one second from just hanging up. “ Well, I was kinda hoping he was there cause he hasn’t answered his phone and he didn’t come pick me up today. And I don’t see his jeep here at school.” Scott was genuinely worried.“Did you call his dad maybe he’s sick or oversleeping? Just go to school I’m sure he’s fine.” Then Derek hung up. Scott decided he go there after school to see what's up. If Stiles overslept he going to kill him. He walked in late after being on the phone with Derek. Later at lunch, Stiles was still a no show. He sat down next to the rest of the pack which was made up of Lydia, Allison, Kira, Isaac. “Hey guys, have any on you talked to Stiles recently.” he got a course of no’s from the group and he frowned. Weird he wouldn’t normally do this.Well, he’ll just check in on Stiles later.  


The bell rings to signal the end of the school day. Stiles still hasn’t contacted him and he was getting worried. So he got on his bike and road to the Stiles house, to yell at him for making him worry. But when he arrived he didn’t see Stiles Jeep. So he climbed up to his window and opened it and looked around. He couldn’t really tell when Stiles was last in his room because all he could smell was Stiles. He decided to head to the Sheriff’s station to see if Stiles went to go give his father lunch. Maybe the sheriff could tell him where Stiles was.  


Scott finally arrived at the station, even for a werewolf he was tired as hell biking all around town. He walked into the station and headed to the main desk. “Hey… um… did you happen to see Stiles come by today?” He asked one of the deputies at the front desk. They shook their head and he asked to see the sheriff. They let him through and he knocked on the door and walked in after a moment. The sheriff looked up at Scott and smiled “Hey Scott, What are you doing here?” He looked behind him, looking for his son and frowning when he didn’t. “Where’s Stiles, Is he not with you?” Scott's face looked worried. So the Sheriff hadn’t seen Stiles. Great, he said sarcastically in his head. “Um, Sheriff when was the last time you saw Stiles Because he didn’t come to school and he not answering his phone.”  


~Sheriff POV:  


He got up and yawned. He looked at the clock. It read 7:00 am. He sighed. He got up and walked over to Stiles room. “Stiles wake up!” He called as he got to his door. He pushed the door expecting to see his son curled up under the blankets like he usually did or sleeping on his computer chair in the middle of searching something on the computer. But when he walked in the room it was empty. Huh. Stiles was sometimes awake before him but he usually stayed in the house in the morning. He didn’t think much about it. He went back to his room and got ready planning on asking Stiles later. When he got downstairs he saw the note Stiles left him and smiled. Then he looked at his lunch and sighed. He left to work and everything was normal. Until Scott showed up asking if he’d seen Stiles and that’s when he realized he actually hadn’t seen Stiles at all. Just that note. Now he got really worried. They just explained all that supernatural stuff a few days ago. Could Stiles be in trouble? Well by the worried look on Scott’s face he had probably come to the same conclusion as him. He got up and told Scott he hadn’t seen Stiles all morning. And that he left a note saying he was heading to school. Scott told he hadn’t seen him and that none of his friends saw him. Scott then called everyone and told them that Stiles was officially missing and that they were going to meet at Stiles house to try to look for him. John personally wanted to involve the police since he was the Sheriff, but Derek had said if it was something supernatural than having the police involved was probably a bad idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really good at writing anyone but Stiles POV. So you get a really worried Scott. Sorry.


	3. Enter: The Old One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter the old one. She appears. Ooo.

5:00 pm at Stiles house. It was pretty packed already they were still missing Deaton and Parrish. But everyone was here. Everyone consisted of Scott, the sheriff, Lydia, Kira, Derek, Peter, and Allison. They were all sitting in the Kitchen. “Who saw Stiles last?” Derek said loud enough to be heard over everyone else. “I called Stiles last night to ask him to pick me up this morning. He said he would. But he never showed up.” Said by Scott. “He left me a note this morning saying he was going to school, But I didn’t see him leave.” The sheriff told Derek with worry in his voice. “So as far as we know Stiles has been gone all day,” Derek said to confirm. Everyone in the room nodded. Allison then said, “Stiles has his jeep with him right, So maybe he went for a drive and decided to skip school. Otherwise, where is his jeep.” Everyone seemed to question where his jeep was. “But if he was just driving around why didn’t he answer his phone. Cause it's not in his room?” Scott asked. “Maybe someone took Stiles, and whoever took him took his jeep too,” Lydia said, Voicing a concern everyone had been thinking. What if someone took Stiles?

Back at the Nemeton two hours later. Stiles sleeping body was just laying a top the Nemeton. Looking as peaceful as ever. All of a sudden a girl appeared. Floating in the air above Stiles. She was looking down onto him. Staring in fascination. She hadn’t met a human in quite a long time. She had been taking one of her Millennium long naps when she heard a loud bang. When she opened her eyes she was looking up at Stiles. He must have tripped onto her. When she sleeps plants just seem to grow out of her. She never knew why but it seems this tree had grown over her this time. Well, she felt very refreshed. She moved to Stiles sleeping body. She needed information. She’d been asleep so long she doubted anything was the same. She could read minds but it wasn’t very pleasant. She sat Stiles up and brought her head back and then slammed it forward onto Stiles’ head. Fuck that hurt. But as soon as the pain came it disappeared. And all of Stiles memories flooded her head. Okay, now that she knew everything she was good. She heard a groan from next to her. It seems Stiles had woken up. “Oh my god, Why does my head feel like someone hit it with a brick.” He half yelled. “My heads not that hard.” The girl said. Stiles having realized that there was someone next to him yelped and fell off the Nemeton. The girl was giggling at Stiles’ face. When he fell, he must have fell face first in the dirt and it made him look quite ridiculous. “Who are you?” Stiles said warily. “I don’t have a name. But if you must call me something I’ll accept Layla.” Layla said in a formal type voice. “ Humans always seem to need a name for things,” She said more to herself than to Stiles. “Human? So you're not. Human I mean.” Layla turned her head and looked at him. Her eyes were blood red almost as if she was an Alpha werewolf. But they seemed duller than an Alpha. She had long black hair that was pin straight. And a white dress that finished off her look. “No, I suppose I am not. Human.” She looked around her surroundings. “So Stiles,” She looks him directly in the eyes. “Let me tell you a story. You seem to be a person who’d be interested.” 

The next day. Stiles sat there with his mouth open in shock. “Is this really what happened.” Stiles was blank. This was not a story he was expecting. He didn’t understand. How could this young girl know all? 

The pack at Stiles’ house. Early morning next day. “Okay, That's the plan. We check all the known spots for Stiles in teams of two.” Said Scott to everyone in the room. Derek and the Sheriff and Scott were going to search the preserve. They would all meet up at the old Hale house in one hour. After everyone had all the information they get out for their tasks. 

On the drive to the Hale house. The Sheriff was worried. What could have happened to Stiles? Why did he disappear? Did something bad happen to him? All these thoughts were swimming around in the sheriff's head. But as soon as he pulled up to the Hale house he saw it. Stiles’ car. Why was it here? It seems he was the first to arrive. He called Derek. “ Derek! I found Stiles’ Jeep. It's sitting in front of your house.” The Sheriff said in a panic as he climbed out of his cruiser and ran to the jeep. “You see his jeep? Okay, Scott and I are calling the rest of the pack. Wait for us.” Derek said. And you could hear his car speeding up over the phone.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it tell me and I'll continue it now that it's summer I've got time.


End file.
